Sola
|transformations= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Sola (そラ Sora) is a mysterious being of an unknown race who acts as the Hakaishin for Universe 5, which neighbors Universe 4 and Universe 6. As one of the Gods of Destruction of the twelve universes, Sola acts as a bringer of balance, destroying planets so that the Gods of Life — the Kaiōshin — can create new life. Compared to other examples of these Gods, such as Beerus and Champa, Sola is fairly adept at her job, usually bringing about the destruction of only aged planets. Despite being the Hakaishin of Universe 5, she is known to make visits to Universe 7, and is not on the best terms with the tempermental Kujo, Beerus. Biography Very little is known about Sola's past; much like the other Gods of Destruction, she is shrouded in mystery to all but her attendant. However, she's been in the position of a Hakaishin for nearly as long as Beerus himself, and during her frequent visits to Universe 7, has come into altercations numerous times with the Kujo, particularly in regards to his lazy attitude and habit of destroying a planet if he's so much as irritated. Ironically, these confrontations, in the wake of Beerus' anger, merely wind up costing Universe 7 more planets, much to the stress of the Gods of Life. Dealings with the Hakaishin Beerus Encounter With Casear and the Time Patrol Rearing The Super Saiyan God Personality Appearance Unlike either Champa or Beerus, Sola herself is not a Kujo, and therefore bears no resemblance to the humanoid-feline race that resides over Universes 6 and 7. Instead, she appears to be a very beautiful woman with a slim, well endowed figure, long hair that reaches down to her waist waist, pale skin, and eyes with slits for pupils. Jutting out from her forehead are two large horns, and she has pointed ears common to aliens outside of Earth. Her outfit itself is unique, being a strapless, backless dress, cut in the middle to reveal ample cleavage, and slit from the leg up. Her sleeves are detached, appearing more like arm warmers, and she opts to go without footwear, wearing two large anklets instead. The dress itself is also unique designed with swirls and spirals. As a final accessory, she dons a dark choker with a jewel attached to it. Abilities Trivia * Sola's name has several meanings. The name itself, carrying over the puns used by Whis, Beerus, and Champa, refers to a kind of liquor, in this case, rum. Specifically, the Bacardĺ 1873 Solera. Additionally, 'Sol', while also meaning 'sun' in Latin, can refer to the fifth note of a major scale; this was how Universe 5 was decided for her to preside over as the Hakaishin. Lastly, 'Sola' is pronounced 'Sora' in Japanese. When written as "空" or "そら", 'Sora' means 'sky' or 'the heavens', the former being a frequent analogy used by the author to how vast a god's ki is, and the latter simply being where gods reside. Category:Deity Category:Female Category:Original Characters